


Touch

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e19 I Only Have Eyes For You, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Angelus tries to make himself feel better.
Relationships: Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



Her hair had felt just the same under his fingers as it always had. Soft, though she made fun of her conditioner. 

He was done with being invaded by souls who didn’t belong. This body only had room for one drive to animate it. He would make sure it had its way. 

Burning her out of his mind with torture had done nothing. She could not be remade, the way she had remade the soul. Or he didn’t have the time to keep trying. 

She was boring. He’d just kill her some other time. Let her do the chasing now.


End file.
